


Left Behind

by randomling



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

"He's like an animal," Donna said softly. She took another step towards the Doctor, just a tiny one, and he lashed out, striking out at her ankle with one rubber sole. Behind her, it was Rose who flinched.

Donna glanced back. Rose had been the one to hold him down and restrain him, but now she was hanging back, and the expression on her face was... distate? Disgust? Donna couldn't tell, but there was a pinch of fear in there, a dash of sadness. "No he's not," Rose said. "He knows exactly what he's doing."

"You think he's got a plan?" Donna said. He didn't _look_ like he had a plan, dripping wet, his shirt torn and spattered with blood, teeth bared, eyes feral. He looked like all he wanted was to break free and rip them both up.

"Yeah," Rose said. "Always."

In the silence that followed, Rose put her hand clumsily on Donna's arm and gently tugged her backwards. "Come on," Rose said softly. "Come on, we've got to go."

"We can't just leave him here," Donna said.

"We can't take him with us." Donna turned to look at Rose. Rose looked tough somehow, sad but resolved, an expression Donna had seen so many times on the Doctor's face. It was the expression that said, _There's nothing we can do._

"He'll be fine," Rose said, but it was a lie.

Donna turned with Rose, and as they turned their backs on him, the Doctor said, _"Rose,"_ his voice a full octave lower than normal. Donna could hear the threat and the pleading and wondered if either of them came from the Doctor.

When Rose turned her head, just for half a second, Donna could see the tears rolling down her cheeks, taking mascara with them. She took Rose's hand and squeezed it gently, not daring to look back.

Then they ran.


End file.
